is_the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of this wiki.
Please read the rules before doing something in this wiki. GENERAL *Always assume good faith. This is the assumption that all edits made on this wiki are made with the intent to improve it. Avoid outright reverting edits that seem to have been made in good faith unless it is very obvious vandalism. If you must do so, explain why, either in the edit summary or on the user's message wall. *Do not be a "biter". A "biter" is someone who attacks newcomers for bad edits, particularly their first or second ones. This scares away potentially valuable contributors. Treat newbies with respect, and if they make a bad edit, politely explain what was wrong with it. *Be respectful - avoid harassing or trolling other users, as it usually leads to a long drawn out argument that tends to end with all participants getting banned. *''BIGGEST, IMPORTANT, AND VERY HEAVY RULE'':DO NOT HACK THE ENTIRE WIKI AND BAN THE ADMINS, CHAT MODERATORS. '''THE PUNISHMENT IS CONTACTED BY THE WIKIA STAFF. AND YOU WILL BE SO MUCH '''TROUBLE!!! *'NO Gumballamiyumi here. Just don't log in to this wiki.' Chat The Wiki chat is meant to be a social hangout where TAWoG fans can chill with other fans as they would outside of the wiki, so note that topics and language aren't enforced in the same way as the regular wiki. In other words, enter at your own risk. Here are some guidelines to know before entering chat: *Cussing is not allowed without permit from the admins. Use those words tastefully. If you want to request a cussing permit, please contact the admins. The shortest ban is 1 day. While the longest is 1 year. *No roleplaying in public chat without permit from the admins. If you want to request a roleplaying permit, please contact the admins.The shortest ban is 2 hours. While the longest is permanent. *No flaming users or trolling. The shortest ban is in 1 week. While the longest ban is permanent. *No spamming. The shortest ban is 1 month. While the longest is in 1 year. *Spam-joining is allowed. Either fix the connection problem or try again some other time to prevent spacing. *No advertising. The shortest ban is in 1 day. While the longest an is 1 month. *Avoid inciting drama. First warning, then , the shortest ban is 2 hours. While the longest ban is in 1 year. *Avoid being disrespectful to anyone, especially to admins or chat moderators'. (Unless if you have to, or, if the admin,chat mod is irritating or do something bad for you. REALLY.)' First warning, Second warning, Thiird warning, then,you will be kicked, then , the shortest ban is in 2 hours. While the longest ban is in a week. *Avoid being inactive for long periods of time (an entire day, for example). The maximum inactive time is in 1 hour. The shortest ban is in 1 day. While the longest is in 1 week. *When an admin, chat moderator, or the majority who are present asks you to stop doing something in chat, stop doing it. Level of punishment will depend on which admin or chat moderator that manages this problem.